


Survival Kiss.

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Soft Boys, True Love, lift kiss, wall kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Surviving in Gotham City is what Oswald does, especially when he's fighting for Edward Nygma's survival as well. And in Gotham, a first kiss can come from the most dangerous and bloodiest encounters.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Bloody Kiss

I included two versions of this work, the original version and then in the second chapter will be a bloodless version for those who prefer it.


	2. Bloodless Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my seasonal job! I have SOOOO many stories here that I need to leave feedback for, and will get to that ASAP, but thank you to everyone who has continued writing stories over the last few months. Reading Nygmobblepot fiction was a big relaxation for me during those 90+ hour work weeks.


End file.
